


Unaware

by judasthedudas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, haechan is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judasthedudas/pseuds/judasthedudas
Summary: After learning some surprising information, Doyoung realizes his feelings for his hyung, Johnny.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut/fanfic in general so go easy on me :~)  
> i hope you enjoy!

“I’m fucking exhausted.”

Johnny peered over his shoulder from the desk in his room to see Doyoung tossing his jacket onto the foot of the bed, having just returned from the recording studio. His hair was disheveled and his face was still puffy from this morning, even though dinner had just passed.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you weren’t so busy late last night,” Johnny replied, a smirk forming on his face. He caught Doyoung’s eyes and they widened, his face turning rosy as he let out an awkward chuckle.

“I didn’t think you could hear me,” he mumbled, ruffling his hair as he slipped into the bathroom to escape from the conversation.

Johnny giggled loudly, remembering the noises from the previous night. Doyoung had come to stay in Johnny’s room since Haechan had been away for a few days to work with the Dreamies. After an evening of drinking and watching dramas, Johnny had awoken to the sound of faint moans coming from the other side of the room. When he opened his eyes, he saw Doyoung laying on his back with his head propped up by some pillows, phone in one hand and the other stroking the erection exposed at the top of his shorts. He kept his eyes on the area for longer than he’d like to admit, trying not to make Doyoung aware of the fact that he was stifling his own moans. He wasn’t able to go back to sleep until Doyoung quieted down; he took a while even after that because he was too horny to get it off his mind.

He didn’t realize that he was horny now, too, mindlessly palming the erection forming in his sweatpants. He also didn’t realize that Doyoung had returned from the bathroom and was sitting on Haechan’s bed with his back against the headboard, staring with furrowed brows. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Johnny’s head snapped up at the sound of Doyoung’s voice, surprised and slightly embarrassed. He stopped touching himself and fiddled with his fingers for a moment, unsure of what to say next—until a mischievous grin formed on his face.

“I was thinking of you, Doyoungie,” he said plainly, making direct eye contact with the younger man in the room, “and the pretty sounds you were making last night.”

Doyoung knew that Johnny loved to make him (and everyone else) uncomfortable with his shameless flirting, but this was a new side of it that he’d never seen.

“W-What?” Doyoung stammered, as he nervously watched Johnny rise from his seat and slowly walk over to the end of the bed, not breaking eye contact the entire time. His large frame loomed over Doyoung, who couldn’t tell if he was scared or aroused.

“I got to catch a glimpse of it too, Doyoungie. I knew your body was pretty, but I didn’t know how sexy it could be, too.”

At this point, Doyoung was a bit frustrated by Johnny’s brazen actions, and he was pushing himself against the headboard as if to try and get away from him.

“Yah, you’re joking, right? You crazy bastard,” Doyoung exclaimed, his brows pushed together and his eyes wide, trying his best to sound intimidating.

Suddenly, as if he’d snapped out of a trance, Johnny straightened and his sultry expression was wiped from his face. Doyoung was just as confused now as he was before, trying to read the current emotion Johnny was displaying. It was silent for a moment, as Doyoung averted his eyes from Johnny’s gaze, darting all over the room searching for something that would lift the tension in the air.

“Yeah, I was joking,” Johnny replied suddenly and quickly. He gave a half-assed chuckle and walked back over to his own bed, immediately whipping out his phone and opening Twitter as he lay with his back towards Doyoung.

For some reason, Doyoung felt a little guilty. He genuinely thought Johnny was just fucking with him, but now he seemed...sad? Disappointed? He fidgeted as he thought about what Johnny had just said to him:

_ I knew your body was pretty. _

_ The pretty sounds you were making.  _

_ I was thinking of you, Doyoungie. _

Remembering that comment made Doyoung’s hair stand up. Was Johnny seriously thinking of him while...touching himself? He cleared his throat and licked his lips, shifting on the bed and becoming increasingly aware of all the blood rushing to his penis. He’d never thought about Johnny in any way other than platonic, and he thought Johnny hadn’t thought about him like that either. But now even the possibility that Johnny was attracted to him made his heart race. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,”, Doyoung suddenly said, almost without realizing it. 

Johnny half-turned around to face Doyoung with a soft look in his eyes. “What do you mean? I should be the one who’s sorry. I made you feel too uncomfortable,” he replied.

Doyoung huffed and lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut. How was he even supposed to say this? He took a minute to gather coherent thoughts, while Johnny watched his expression, now completely facing him and resting his head on his arm.

“I didn’t think you felt that way about me,” Doyoung finally said without opening his eyes, “and it just surprised me, that’s all. I didn’t intend to make you feel bad. It just took me a little while to realize that I feel the same way and that it actually really turned me on and—”

Doyoung was interrupted by a sudden loud laugh from the older boy. He opened his eyes and shot him a glare, but it turned into a suppressed smile when he saw Johnny shaking his fists and rolling around on the bed, giggling like a little boy. Doyoung then moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Wow, so you really are a crazy bastard,” Doyoung retorted through a chuckle. 

As both the boys calmed down from their laughing fit, Johnny sat up in his bed and faced Doyoung once again. Instead of looking menacing, though, this time he had a tender expression. 

“So, you feel the same way about me?” Johnny asked, looking into Doyoung’s eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I guess I do, hyung.” Doyoung replied, feeling his cheeks redden again as he smiled at the floor.

“Then, is it okay if I do this?”

Doyoung looked up to see Johnny stepping towards him, with a hint of shyness this time. He bent down, with one hand supporting his weight on the bed so that his face was in line with Doyoung’s, and placed his other large hand on Doyoung’s cheek, cupping it gently. Doyoung’s breath hitched as he watched Johnny’s eyes move to look at his lips. He could now feel the heat from Johnny’s face, and the tension that was so thick between them. 

In response, Doyoung reached up to place his hand on the back of Johnny’s head—his long, slender fingers tangling in his hair—and pulled him into a kiss. Both boys inhaled deeply as their lips collided, instantly feeling the warm tingle of pleasure growing inside them. Doyoung then grabbed Johnny’s head with his other hand and leaned back, prompting them to fall into the bed with Johnny hovering over him. He felt Johnny smile into the kiss and he couldn’t help but smile back, moaning happily as he did. 

Their kisses started becoming more intense, both of them moaning and exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. Doyoung had a fist full of Johnny’s hair while Johnny’s hand had moved down to grab Doyoung’s hip, leaving bruises and making him whimper at every squeeze. Doyoung felt Johnny smile again, almost giggling, and then felt the older boy’s hard cock come pressing down on his own, making him jolt and lean his head back with a loud cry escaping his mouth. 

“Do you like that, pretty boy?” Johnny said naughtily, his voice low. 

“Mhmm,” Doyoung whimpered, looking up at his hyung while biting his bottom lip. 

Johnny smirked and surged his hips again, making Doyoung cry once more. He then removed his hand from Doyoung’s hip and began running it up and down Doyoung’s length through his pants. Doyoung leaned his head back again, letting his mouth gape open and groaning with pleasure while Johnny touched him. 

“Can I taste your cock, baby?” Johnny pleaded, still rubbing Doyoung and now also feeling himself through his pants. Doyoung smiled and moaned at the thought alone, undoing the button on his jeans almost immediately. Johnny took it from here, gripping Doyoung’s pants at the waist and pulling them off in one swift go, leaving his penis protected only by his boxer briefs which now had a noticeable wet spot further indicating his arousal. Johnny then placed one hand under Doyoung’s back and the other on his hips, and lifted him up to move him to a comfortable position on the bed. Doyoung exclaimed in surprise, but it somehow made him even more horny. He wasn’t small, but Johnny made him feel puny with how he threw him around so easily. 

Johnny proceeded to carefully remove Doyoung’s shirt and underwear, leaving him totally exposed. Doyoung’s face felt hot with blush once again, but it quickly faded when he saw how Johnny was looking at him—he seemed to be in awe, biting his lip while scanning Doyoung’s slender body. He stopped at Doyoung’s eyes and gave him an endearing smile, almost making Doyoung want to melt into his arms. 

Carefully placing himself on his stomach between Doyoung’s thighs, Johnny gripped Doyoung’s still-hard cock in his right hand and began to rub his thumb against the sensitive ridge below the head. 

“Oh, God,” Doyoung exhaled, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to one side.

“I thought you didn’t believe in God,” Johnny said with a devilish smirk, making Doyoung roll his eyes and look at him with furrowed brows.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said through laughter, pretending to be upset. With that Johnny chuckled and stuffed his mouth with Doyoung’s length, making him jolt at the sudden feeling of warmth around him. 

“Ugh,  _ fuck _ ,” Doyoung moaned, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair and bucking his hips toward his face. He propped himself up on his arm so he could watch Johnny’s beautiful mouth wrapped around him, only now feeling confident enough to not break the eye contact that Johnny had with him.

“Johnny, I think I’m gonna cum,” Doyoung said urgently through gasps. But as he threw his head back, ready to explode, Johnny removed his mouth and hand, leaving Doyoung whining loudly. 

“You don’t get to cum until I say you do, pretty boy,” Johnny murmured, peering through his bangs with sultry eyes. Doyoung met his gaze with wide eyes, stunned at the fact that he wasn’t allowed to feel the euphoria that was almost washing over him a moment ago. 

“I’ll make it worth the wait, don’t worry,” Johnny said as if he was reading Doyoung’s mind. Then, without warning, he grasped Doyoung’s inner thigh with his teeth causing him to yelp, and began sucking. This sensation was something Doyoung had never felt before, and it was almost too much to handle. Was it pain or pleasure? Or both?

Johnny continued pulling Doyoung’s skin into his mouth and leaving bruises scattered along his inner thighs, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep him from closing them onto his head. Doyoung was practically yelling at this point, both with pleasure and urgency. Finally, Johnny released his grip and quickly brought his face up, plowing his lips into Doyoung’s for a sloppy kiss, Doyoung wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist. 

Johnny began leaving soft, wet kisses along Doyoung’s jawline, trailing them down to his neck and collarbone, making Doyoung smile and groan happily. He then made his way up to Doyoung’s ear, nibbling it gently and making him shudder. With his voice barely above a whisper, Johnny then spoke:

_ "I want to fuck you.” _

Doyoung felt his insides ache and his dick twitch at the words Johnny uttered, making him bite his lip so hard he thought it might bleed. 

“Please fuck me, Johnny,” Doyoung whined, trying not to sound too eager but obviously failing. “I’m so horny right now it’s killing me.”

Johnny simply smiled and stood up, going into the bathroom to grab his lube. This gave Doyoung a moment to think; looking down at his sweaty body, his wet cock, the huge bruises all over him, he felt a little embarrassed. No one had ever seen him this vulnerable before, especially not his friend and groupmate. He almost talked himself out of what he was about to do, even considering just getting up and running—perhaps hiding away until the group’s next set of promotions—until Johnny returned. 

Johnny had removed all his clothing while in the bathroom, and came strutting out with the bottle of lube in his hand. It was as if he was drunkenly catwalking down the Victoria’s Secret runway, pretending to flip his hair and shooting “sexy” looks at Doyoung. When Johnny winked and blew him a kiss, he couldn’t do anything besides throw his head back and laugh a deep, hearty laugh. 

Johnny smiled and kneeled on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on Doyoung’s knee. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, as if he could sense how nervous Doyoung was. Doyoung simply looked at him and nodded, flashing his toothy grin. He  _ was _ still nervous but he was comforted by Johnny’s silly way of releasing the tension.

As if possessed, Johnny’s face suddenly went from tender to intense, and it made Doyoung feel aroused all over again. He watched as Johnny squeezed some lube into his palm and rubbed it on the length of his cock, making him groan in excitement. Johnny then grabbed Doyoung’s leg and pulled it over so that he was laying on his side with his knees together and his ass exposed. Carefully, he ran a lubed finger over Doyoung’s entrance, causing him to jerk over how sensitive it was. After the initial shock, Doyoung relaxed and let his satisfied sounds escape his mouth as Johnny slid his fingers over his hole again and again; occasionally he would move up to press his thumb into his perineum, eliciting louder moans and whines from the younger male. When he thought he was ready, Johnny slipped the tip of his finger into Doyoung’s anus, making him exclaim loudly. Doyoung’s moans were becoming more high pitched, matching the rhythm of the entering and exiting of Johnny’s finger, now completely inside Doyoung. 

Johnny was becoming increasingly antsy, wanting to ram into Doyoung so badly but not wanting to move too fast. He began slowly rubbing his own cock, letting his head fall back as he released a groan of pleasure and desire while he continued to fuck Doyoung with his other hand. Doyoung noticed how his hyung looked so desperate to cum, and he grinned to himself.

“Johnny, fuck me now” Doyoung pleaded gently through whimpers. Without saying anything, Johnny pulled Doyoung onto his back again and lifted his legs so they were resting on his shoulders. Doyoung gulped, suddenly nervous again when he remembered how big Johnny is. 

Grabbing his cock and positioning it in front of Doyoung’s entrance, Johnny began rubbing his tip over the hole. He let out a deep moan that was almost a rumble, so eager to enter Doyoung that he almost couldn’t take it. This made Doyoung all the more eager himself; he felt satisfied to be wanted so badly, and by someone as hot as Johnny.

Johnny looked up at Doyoung and they nodded, both of them anxious as Johnny began to slowly push his erection into Doyoung. Doyoung gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply at the widening of his hole, which was eventually followed by a feeling of pleasure. Once Johnny had managed to get the tip in, he slid the remainder of his length inside relatively easily and began thrusting. At first it was slow and gentle, getting Doyoung accustomed to the large member inside him, but it soon became intense, with Johnny’s hips pounding on Doyoung’s ass as hard as they possibly could. 

Doyoung was gripping the sheets underneath him, his mouth hanging open and his tongue dangling from it, drooling as Johnny wrapped his hand around his throat and continued fucking him. He couldn’t think straight, and was totally unaware of the deafening moans that were escaping his mouth, high pitched and pleading for more.

“Oh, J-Johnny,  _ fuck me h-hard _ ,” he exclaimed through blabbering, unable to do anything other than scream.

“Mmmm, you like that, Doyoungie? Are you going to cum for me, baby?” Johnny responded, his voice quivering and his thrusts becoming erratic, “I’ll let you cum for me if you call me daddy.”

As if that statement caused a switch to flip inside Doyoung, he began to scream:

_ "M-make me cum, daddy, I-I want you to make me c-cum! _ ”

With that Johnny began increasing his pace, still holding Doyoung’s throat. He was about to cum himself, but not before Doyoung was able to feel the wave of euphoria rush over him. He grasped at the bedsheets, pulling hard on them, as his back arched and he cried out incoherent words mixed with screams of pleasure. Johnny let himself fall onto Doyoung and he buried his face in his neck, releasing a moan with every pump of cum that he shot into Doyoung. 

Both boys were breathing heavily as they came down from their highs, Johnny planting soft kisses on Doyoung’s neck while Doyoung happily chuckled, barely able to keep his sleepy eyes open. The larger of the two rolled onto his side and pressed his chest into the other’s back, fitting them together perfectly like spoons in a cutlery drawer. Just as Doyoung was about to drift off to sleep, Johnny whispered in his ear:

“Don’t let Haechan find out about this.”

Doyoung’s eyes popped open and he turned to look at his hyung, having forgotten that they just had sex on their dongsaeng’s bed. Unable to contain it, both of them let out bellowing laughs until their stomachs hurt. 

“Johnny, you crazy bastard.” 


End file.
